


One lucky lady

by imaginesandideas



Series: Roger Taylor one-shots [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader is pretty much Queen’s assistant/manager, angry roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: You’re tired of your silent treatment, so you plan on making peace with your boyfriend Roger during a party. But what happens when you see him with some company?





	One lucky lady

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

You can’t even remember what was the fight about.

Maybe he came back to the hotel room at 5am again, or yet again got drunk and ruined something, or was just too handsy when you weren’t in the mood. Either way - silent treatment seemed like the best option.

Though the two of you were basically like a married couple, you still felt like a part of huge tandem, and honestly speaking it could be tiring at times. You loved these four boys, ever since Roger introduced you to them, they all welcomed you with open arms. You were both their friend and adviser - no matter the problem, you always seemed like the right person to ask.

Now they could feel the tension building between the two of you probably better than anyone else. Maybe even better than you and Roger.

Nevertheless you continued being around - it’s not like you stopped being his girlfriend and a part of this extended Queen family after all. The only difference was getting separate bedrooms at hotels. (“______ this is ridiculous, we’re still gonna meet on the hall or during breakfast. Is it really necessary?_” “_Just take the damn key Rog. And stop making puppy eyes, I’m still mad at you._”)

The boys were currently touring, which meant that you had to become their tour mom in a way. Every time you went on tour with them, you ended up making sure that everything is arranged on time, that bills are paid and nobody gets in trouble. You felt responsible for everything, especially after your various experiences with Roger.

Freddie always praised you for your indulgence and patience. In fact that was one of the reasons Roger fell for you. You were so much more mature than him, and you always seemed to be in the right place, in the right time - just when he needed you the most. You were his emotional support when he got angry or upset. You were his moral compass when he was close do doing something dumb or dangerous. But most importantly - you were his muse.

And so you loved him too. His raspy morning voice, his weird habits and wild ideas, his organized mess of hair. The way he looked at you, like nothing and no one else existed.

But now you did, or _tried to do_ your best to ignore his shameless teasing and to keep the distance between you two. You needed some space, and lately it’s been occupied by 4 super talented men, one of them both extremely handsome and irritating…

Tonight was one of the biggest after-parties during that tour. On any other day you’d wear flared jeans, and a t-shirt or something else from Roger’s tour wardrobe (you were exceptionally fond of his ethereal, patterned shirts). This time however you made sure to show up wearing something far more… inviting. It’s been a few weeks since you applied your silent treatment, and slowly you got to the point where you actually started to miss his importunate affection. You enjoyed having time just for yourself but you couldn’t be mad forever, and a night like that one could be a perfect moment to bury the hatchet.

So you came - dressed from head to toe. Hair softly falling on your shoulders, you were wearing a patterned romper that exposed your cleavage enough to make others’ eyes wander. Multiple beautiful rings danced on your fingers, including that sapphire ring that Roger has once given you. Leather wedges only added to your exceptionally well-planned outfit. Hoop earrings weren’t that necessary, but you only live once right?

The room was full of people, mainly Freddie’s guests and people he believed were ‘pure entertainment’. You spotted some familiar faces in the crowd, but not the one you wanted to see the most. On the way further into the room, you met Freddie who was heading in the opposite direction.

“_Hey Freddie! Have you seen Roger?_” He only sighed.

“_No darling. But he’s been talking about you the entire evening. You sweethearts shouldn’t be apart for so long, or else Roger will lose his mind completely._” You looked down smiling a bit to yourself. You were clearly blushing so you tried your best to avoid exposing your feelings, but Freddie knew better than that. You felt his fingers lift your chin and you looked at him. “_Go get him._”

“_Besides…_” you heard another voice, this time coming from your left. Brian stood there with his arms crossed. “_I don’t know how long we’ll stand his constant rancorous moods, and your resentful attitude. You people need to talk, or at least make up. It begins to be unbearable._” You finally laughed, feeling the tension fade away a little. You knew they were right, and that it was high time you two reconciled.

“_Thank you boys._” You smiled at the men in front of you, and turned to continue looking for your pouty prince. Behind your back you heard Brian saying something in lines of “_Did I say something funny? It was just facts_” but you only chuckled to yourself.

Through the years, you could barely count all the girls who’d been asking you about “the hot drummer” or if he’s “taken or free after the gig“. This evening was no different. First you spotted circle of visibly excited girls. Since day one you knew that Roger is a magnet for women. The profits of it were clear, but once you came into his life he really did slowed down. He liked all of the attention he was getting, but only cared about the one you were giving him.

Normally you’d roll your eyes and chuckle at all the wannabe groupies. First, because they really thought that you’re Queen’s tour manager. Second, because you were far more than that, and their object of interest could prove them that easily. But then you saw him, sitting on a bar stool, with a girl clinging onto him. Roger was smirking as his fingers danced on her exposed back. You froze in your steps, suddenly your hope for a great night vanishing. You felt as the blood drained from your face, your chest tightening and heating up.

_“So that’s how much you miss me.”_ You whispered to yourself, slowly withdrawing before he could see you through the group of girls standing in front of him.

At first you were ready to run straight to your hotel room and pack all your stuff before he’d know.

But two could play this game. Maybe it was jealousy flowing in your veins, but after you had calmed down, you decided to approach the group of well looking men in one of the booths in next room.

After an hour you were slightly tipsy, with some stranger’s arm on your waist. If you had decided to go out not even your boyfriend’s casanova-like attitude would be able to stop you from having a good time.

You didn’t even realize when the crowd began to loosen.

Soon you could count everyone in the room on single hand. With your assumptions that other rooms looked similar, you were more than sure that Roger left long time ago. Possibly with some of the women who were entertaining him earlier.

But that’s where you were actually wrong.

“_What the hell are you doing?_”

Angered voice snapped you out of, in fact, very amusing conversation you just had. You turned your head around and looked up with expressionless look on your face.

“______, hello?! I’ve been looking for you! Fred and Brian told me you decided to come around._”

“_Yeah, you’ve been clearly looking for me with that tail made of groupies._”

“_Excuse me?_”

“_Ugh, nevermind._” You tried to turn your focus back on your companions, but Roger was already on the edge.

“_Hey you, dickhead! Get the fuck away from her, will you!_” The man holding you by your shoulder backed off surprised, raising both hands in surrender.

“_Back off Roger, I didn’t ask for your help._”

“_We need to talk. Now._”

“_You’re not gonna tell me what to do!_” You stood up poking index finger at his chest.   
All of sudden you realized that you haven’t been this close in god knows how long and it actually made you uncomfortably frustrated. He was so near, you could feel the heat radiating off his chest and his erratic breathing - his signature in moments of anger. You wanted to be furious at him, but somehow your mind went blank, you couldn’t think, even less so - speak.

He grabbed your arm gently and looked deeply into your eyes.

“_Let’s get out of here, huh?_” You just sighed. Partially with resignation, partially knocked down by his unexpected arrival. Waving quick goodbye to your newfound friends you followed Roger out of the room, and then out of the venue. In the passing you saw Brian and Deaky exchanging concerned looks and whispering on the sofa, with only few more people around. Roger remained silent the entire way outside, though you could feel his tension from afar. It was also present in his voice once you stopped in the parking lot.

“_Can you please explain me what happened to you?_” He spoke not looking in your direction while trying to find and lit up his cigarette.

You sighed crossing your arms. You were no longer pissed off, though you did everything in your power to keep that impression.

“_I’ve seen you tonight with these girls by the bar and I guess I just went off._” Roger took a deep, exhausted breath before placing a hand on his hip. He’d probably laugh it up, if the recently built barrier between the two of you was nonexistent.

“_You know me _____, you know how this entire ‘rockstar-thing’ works._” You continued looking at Roger, arms still crossed. He exhaled smoke through nose once again before throwing the butt to the ground and placing both his hands on your waist. “_I’d never cheat on you. You may think that I could never settle down, but I did. And it’s because of you._” You felt your muscles relax. For the first time in weeks, you felt your heart flutter, ipso facto betraying your mind.

“_Rog, I was looking for you, because I wanted to apologize for being so nasty lately, but… those girls. I- I thought…_”

“_They don’t matter, never did. I only care about you._” He inched closer, his forehead resting on yours as he closed the space between the two of you. Your arms found their way to his neck, giving him a silent approval.

Your scent, the fact that you were so close after so much time apart, brought him a sense of peace. The boys were right when they told you he’d missed you.

“_I’m sorry for being such a dick sometimes._”

“_And I’m sorry for acting like a bitch._” Both of you shared a much needed laugh. Your fingers climbed up his neck to stroke his smoke and cologne permeated hair, while he rubbed circles on your back. Gradually you felt his fingers climbing lower and lower. When you looked up, Roger was already devouring your face, love beaming from his eyes.

“_What you’re staring at drummerboy?_” You chuckled, smiling wide.

„**_I love you so damn much, you’ve got no fucking clue._**”

You bit your lower lip suggestively, demonic innocence radiating from your eyes.

**“_Then show me._”**

Roger grinned widely in anticipation.

“_No more separate bedrooms?_” You only nodded slow “no” to his clear delight.

Before you could even think he started kissing you hungrily, only proving his yearning for your touch. You were quick to join in, only deepening the needy makeout session. Both hands roamed up and down your body, soft groans escaping his lips every now and then. When you finally peeled off one another, you moaned.

“_We should probably go back to the hotel._” You breathed.

“_That’s a great fuckin’ idea love._”

You laughed still catching your breath. Your head rested on his chest, heart still thumping fast.

**“_You’re one lucky lady though._”** That sentence earned another loud laugh from you as you raised your head to have a glance at beaming face above you.

“_And why is that?_”

“_After all you’re the one who’s gonna take me home tonight._” He said giving you that famous wink and shit eating grin. It took him a second to realize you were frowning, hands already crossing on your chest. 

_“You’ve lost your key, right?”_

„_I might have lost my key…_”


End file.
